


Dulce

by Menomy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Implied Relationships, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menomy/pseuds/Menomy
Summary: Para Kenma, el azúcar no era algo que le apasionara especialmente, por lo que cualquier cosa que involucrara dulces no era una constante en su vida, al menos hasta aquel verano de su infancia. "-Pie de manzana. Mi madre solía hacerlo. Pruébalo, te encantará." [KuroKen] Feliz San Valentín.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 4





	Dulce

**Dulce**

_~KuroKen~_

Para Kenma el azúcar no era particularmente una cosa que disfrutara mucho en el mundo. Comer en general era problemático y quitaba mucho tiempo de vida, pero al fin y al cabo era una necesidad y no había forma de huir de ello, estaba bien.

Pero de ahí a pasar a compartir el gusto por los caramelos, chocolates, galletas y todas las descargas de azúcar que los niños de su edad amaban con locura era una cosa muy distinta. Era más problemático sentirse empalagado luego de comer algún dulce que la satisfacción que este podría brindarle a su paladar y el consumirlos no estaba en la lista de cosas que hacía regularmente en su vida, por lo que no era frecuente tener dulces en su entorno.

Al menos hasta que ese pequeño agregado llamado Kuroo Tetsuroo llegó a su vida.

-¿Falta mucho para que estén listas las galletas?

El movimiento inquieto del moreno en su sitio mientras observaba a la madre de Kenma comprobando la charola dentro del horno hizo suspirar al menor, casi detestando el momento que sin querer despertó a ese monstruo hiperactivo que habitaba tras la fachada de niño introvertido con la que se presentó en la puerta de su hogar. Y claro que su madre no podía estar más encantada, confirmándolo con la sonrisa brillante que le dedicó al niño mientras se sacaba los guantes de cocina y los dejaba sobre la encimera.

Porque ella amaba preparar dulces, y sabía hasta cierto punto cuánto hubiese deseado tener una hija con la que compartir su pasión o al menos un hijo que si disfrutara comerlos o mostrara al menos la mitad de la emoción que estaba recibiendo de parte del hijo de su vecino.

-En un minuto estarán, cariño- le respondió mientras terminaba de llevar al fregadero los pocos trastes utilizados que aún permanecían dispersos por la encimera-. Hasta entonces ¿por qué no van tú y Kenma a comprar algo de beber?

Tras un asentimiento más energético, que casi pudo hacer asegurar a Kenma que le había drenado algo de su energía de vida, y un suspiro silencioso de parte de este último presintiendo lo que venía fue que el mayor agarró la muñeca de Kenma como ya se le había hecho costumbre para casi arrastrarlo hacia la salida de su casa fuera de la comodidad del aire acondicionado en busca de una bebida igual de azucarada que el postre que preparaba la mujer.

Porque era verano y apenas se habían duchado después de pasar casi media tarde practicando voley a la orilla de río, y en sus planes no estaba precisamente en primer lugar caminar varios metros hacia el kombini más cercano ida y vuelta en busca de bebidas. Pero ya había tenido suficiente tiempo para mentalizarse desde que su madre entró a su habitación en medio de una partido del videojuego de turno y les preguntó si querían comer galletas, como si no supiera la respuesta del mayor de por si.

De hecho hasta estaba seguro que lo había preguntado solo por la satisfacción de ver la ilusión en el rostro del niño ante la propuesta.

-Vamos Kenma, seguramente las galletas ya están listas.

Arrugó la nariz con molestia ante el gesto inquieto del otro que le instaba a acelerar el paso a su ritmo, que parecía que estaba a poco de salir corriendo, pero que definitivamente no haría porque tenía suficiente con tener que aguantar el olor a azúcar en su casa por su causa como para hacer otro sacrificio por él. Aunque no pudo hacer mucho cuando volvió a jalarlo de la muñeca para obligarlo a seguirle el ritmo ante sus protestas.

-Mi papá no está en casa- trató de razonar con él jaloneando su propia muñeca para rehusarse a avanzar a pesar del obvio esfuerzo extra que esto suponía-. Nadie se va a acabar las galletas antes que lleguemos.

-Pero se enfriaran- protestó el otro siguiendo en su lucha teniendo ventaja al ocupar ambos brazos en su forcejeo-. Saben mejor calientes.

-Estamos en pleno verano.

Su réplica fue aparentemente ignorada por el más alto mientras continuaban su forcejeo llamando la atención de unos cuantos peatones curiosos hasta que de la nada y sin previo aviso Kuroo abrió los ojos con sorpresa y aflojó su agarre, tan repentinamente que Kenma casi cae hacia atrás por el impulso de su propio forcejeo.

Estuvo a punto de reclamarle cuando vio que el moreno parecía buscar algo con la mirada para todos lados hasta que encontró su objetivo y salió corriendo dejándolo olvidado en el sitio, dirigiéndose a lo que parecía ser una pequeña panadería. Kenma le siguió el paso con resignación y algo de curiosidad.

-¿Que sucede?- le preguntó estando junto a él frente al vidrio de postres en exhibición, sintiéndose un poco mareado por el olor del pan desde adentro.

-Pie de manzana- le dijo sin más, señalando el postre en cuestión a través del vidrio-. Mamá solía hacerlo, era muy bueno.

Kenma arrugó la nariz ante la idea de otro dulce cargado de azúcar recordando las galletas que les esperaban al llegar a casa, y al parecer la expresión no le pasó por alto al mayor porque en seguida se vió ligeramente indignado.

-Deberías probarlo- le dijo rebuscando de pronto entre sus bolsillos rápidamente-. Te encantará, ya verás.

No le dio tiempo a réplicas cuando soltó una exclamación al encontrar algunas monedas en su bolsillo y acto seguido llamar a la encargada de la tienda. El dinero solo le bastó para una rebanada que le entregaron en una pequeña cajita y que el mayor recibió con el rostro brillante. Kenma aún sin estar del todo convencido de la idea.

Se vieron de vuelta en su camino a casa cuando Kuroo lo instó a detenerse en un parque a apenas una cuadra de su casa con emoción. El menor se rindió ante el entusiasmo tomando asiento en la banca que le indicaba el otro dejando la bolsa con las bebidas a un lado mientras este abría la caja de cartón del otro lado.

-Ten- le instó ofreciéndole la rebanada en una servilleta, le miró aún con desconfianza-. Vamos, solo pruébalo. Si no te gusta te prometo acompañarte a pasar todo ese nuevo juego que compraste ayer en un día.

La idea casi lo convence cuando Kuroo hizo una pausa antes de sonreír con malicia, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

-Pero si te gusta- continuó-. Tendrás que acompañarme a practicar el remate que vimos ayer hasta que lo logre.

Suspiró sopesando las opciones, sabía que de todos modos terminaría ayudándole a practicar su remate fuera cual fuera el resultado, así que asintió con algo de molestia y tomó el postre en sus manos y lo miró antes de disponerse a probarlo. Mejor terminar con eso rápido para regresar a la comodidad de su casa lo más pronto posible, con todo y el sofocante olor a dulce era menos sofocante que soportar el calor y los insectos del exterior.

Dio la primera mordida ante la sonrisa confiada de Kuroo, a la expectativa de una reacción que él esperaba positiva en todas sus letras. Y contra todo lo que hubiera pensado, Kenma se sorprendió cuando el sabor inundó sus papilas gustativas, descubriendo el dulzor del relleno de manzana pero sin abandonar la frescura de la fruta y haciendo un contraste muy bueno con lo salado de la masa.

Abrió los ojos y separó los labios con fascinación cuando pasó el primer bocado mirando el postre y a Kuroo, que ya parecía tener el "te lo dije" en la punta de la lengua, y se avergonzó un poco por la emoción mostrada, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por disimularlo de inmediato.

-Está bueno.

El mayor pareció aumentar su sonrisa y levantó su pulgar al frente con convicción. Ya podía escuchar lo siguiente que saldría de sus labios.

-Te lo dije.

.

.

-Ahí están- la preocupación casi se podía sentir en la voz de la mujer cuando los vio aparecer a la distancia, hablando con la abuela de Kuroo quien se veía un poco menos angustiada-. ¿Por qué se demoraron tanto? 

Kenma se encogió de hombros avergonzado y desvió la mirada ante el tono ahora de ligero regaño de su madre mientras Kuroo solo soltó una risilla ante su reacción.

Porque no era como que le iba a decir a su madre que se demoraron porque regresaron todo su camino a la pequeña panadería ante la petición de Kenma a comprar otras dos rebanadas del dichoso pie, todo lo que le había alcanzado con los ahorros que traía el menor en sus bolsillos combinados con el cambio de las bebidas que les enviaron a comprar.

-Kenma se cansó en el camino y descansamos en un parque- Kuroo aseguró con tanta convicción que casi le miró alarmado de que le mintiera a la mujer, aunque lo dicho fuera muy creíble-. Compramos una botella de agua con el cambio.

El menor miró a su madre por el rabillo del ojo con algo de duda y vio como la mujer soltó un suspiro y relajó su postura seria con la preocupación asomándose a sus facciones. Por un momento le dio un mal presentimiento la recién descubierta capacidad de engaño del otro, pero lo dejó pasar por alto.

La mujer se agachó a su altura y le peinó el cabello tras la oreja mirándolo con arrepentimiento, quizá creyendo que el rosa de sus mejillas era producto del cansancio y no de la vergüenza ante la verdadera razón de su demora.

-Es cierto, está haciendo mucho calor. Lo siento hijo- soltó la mujer con una sonrisa maternal y casi pudo asegurar ver detrás a la abuela de Kuroo suspirando y mirando con reproche a su propio nieto, sin tragarse ni una palabra de su excusa. Su madre se levantó y alisó la falda de su vestido antes de mirar a ambos con pesar-. Pero se tardaron mucho, las galletas ya se enfriaron y ya casi es hora de la merienda.

Tal vez la mujer tuvo que sospechar cuando Kuroo no mostró mucha decepción y en su lugar solo colocó su mejor sonrisa inocente.

-No se preocupe- le aseguró entregándole la bolsa con las bebidas que ahora cargaba él-. Puede guardarlas y mañana las comeré sin falta.

La mujer ahora si se vio un poco confundida ante la reacción del niño pero no pudo cuestionar nada cuando este se fue emocionado hacia donde estaba su abuela. La anciana se despidió brevemente con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer por la puerta, pero Kuroo se volteó antes de entrar viendo hacia el menor con el rostro iluminado.

-Mañana temprano, no lo olvides- le recordó apuntándolo con el dedo antes de mostrar la determinación que solo había descubierto en él cuando se trataba de voley-. No me rendiré hasta conseguir hacer ese remate.

Dicho eso se despidió con la mano y terminó por entrar a la casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Inmediatamente la mujer se volteó a mirar a su hijo con desaprobación.

-Si te sientes mal deberías decirle que jueguen otro día- le regaño con tinte de preocupación-. No quiero que te dé fiebre de nuevo.

-No hay problema, estaré bien mañana- aseguró aún mirando a la puerta por donde había entrado el mayor, su madre soltó un suspiro y se dispuso a entrar a la casa-. Oye, mamá.

Detuvo su avance abriendo la puerta y volteándose apenas para prestarle atención, él se encogió ligeramente avergonzado, desviando la mirada y dudando un poco antes de hablar.

-¿Sabes hacer pie de manzana?

.

.

El ruido de la puerta de entrada alertó a la mujer y esbozó su sonrisa usual mientras dejaba las cosas en la cocina para ir a la entrada.

-Hijo, llegaste temprano- frenó su andar y casi suelta una risilla ante la escena pero se contuvo lo mejor que pudo por respeto al visible mal humor de su hijo-. Tetsuro, no sabía que venías hoy.

Kenma bufó y se quitó los zapatos alejándose del mayor con fastidio. Por su lado Kuroo, en su incómoda situación le llamó con reproche, exigiendo ayuda en su problema pero siendo totalmente ignorado por el menor, que entró directamente a la cocina a servirse un vaso de agua. La mujer ahora si se permitió reír ligeramente y ayudar al moreno tomando algunas de las cajas que trataba de mantener en equilibrio rebosando de su mochila de deporte.

-El entrenador les permitió a los chicos cancelar el entrenamiento por hoy- le explicó con una sonrisa agradeciendo su ayuda mientras el menor ya regresaba con su vaso en mano-. Pero igual nos detuvieron un rato en la salida.

-Te detuvieron- interrumpió Kenma cortante recibiendo una risa de los dos mayores-. Tú me obligaste a quedarme.

-De todas formas no me ayudaste- le reprochó mientras el otro solo se encogía de hombros y el más alto volvió sus reproches hacia la mujer en vista de aquello-. Estuve a punto de caerme dos veces y no me ayudó con una sola caja, ni siquiera en el metro.

-No tengo la culpa de que no seas capaz de rechazar un chocolate- contraatacó irritado ganando una ligera mirada de reproche de su madre. Suspiró sintiéndose traicionado y dejó el vaso sobre la superficie más cercana para acercarse y tomar las cajas de los brazos de su madre de mala gana-. Te espero arriba.

Acto seguido subió las escaleras hacia su habitación sin dar lugar a ninguna otra palabra más mientras ambos soltaban una carcajada más fuerte oyendo un reclamo lejano del menor ante eso.

-Anda, o se molestará más- le dijo la mujer dándole una palmadita en el hombro, miró con disimulo hacia las escaleras y lo hizo agacharse para estar a su altura y susurrarle-. Tu padre trajo lo que pediste, lo dejé donde acordamos.

Le guiñó el ojo con complicidad recibiendo una sonrisa de agradecimiento del otro y volvió a la cocina a seguir a sus asuntos, no sin antes avisarle que llevaría té para ambos en un momento para acompañar las cajas de galletas. Kuroo subió el camino conocido hasta la habitación del menor donde este ya había dejado de lado el blazer del uniforme quedándose solo con la camisa y el pantalón de tela, sentado sobre su cama con la vista clavada en su consola portátil. Las cajas de chocolates en forma de corazón desparramadas sin cuidado sobre el piso, quiso reír ante el panorama pero se contuvo.

-Que considerado- le picó entrando y depositando el resto de cajas sobre las que había dejado Kenma, sentándose en el suelo a un lado de ellas-. Dejaste abierta la puerta.

-No molestes.

Esta vez si rió en voz alta mientras el otro seguía con la vista pegada a su videojuego y el cabello rubio sirviéndole de cortina para ocultar su mueca de fastidio.

Kenma escuchó desde su posición como el otro deshacía con cuidado el papel brillante de las cajas una a una y la abría, también el desdoblar de las hojas de papel que supuso que eran las cartas de confesión mientras el otro saboreaba los chocolates haciendo ruido innecesario.

-Wow, no sabía que las de primer año eran tan agresivas- soltó con sorpresa mientras daba una mordida a una galleta de chocolate-. Kenma ¿Ella no está en la clase de Lev?

Rodó los ojos y ni siquiera se dignó a dirigirle la mirada, presionando los botones de la consola para derrotar al enemigo en la pantalla. El mayor pareció desistir al verse ignorado pero seguía escuchándolo desdoblar hojas y haciendo ruidos de sorpresa ante las palabras que leía a cada momento. El límite pasó cuando el olor a dulzor empezó a llegar a sus fosas nasales haciéndole arrugar la nariz y coincidiendo con el momento justo en que Kuroo masticaba de forma no tan silenciosa otra de las galletas de la última caja abierta.

-Si vas a hacer ruido mientras comes te hubieras ido a tu casa- le reclamó aún mirando la batalla llevada a cabo en su pantalla con la irritación disminuyendo un poco cuando dejó de escuchar el ruido del mayor.

Aunque el alivio solo le duró poco cuando sintió el colchón hundirse a su lado y el dulzor del chocolate se sintió más cercano. Un segundo despues ya tenía los brazos del mayor apresándole desde la espalda y la barbilla del mismo recargada sobre su hombro.

-Kuro, no- se removió en un inútil intento de salvar su partida mientras el mayor intentaba alcanzar su cuello para dejarle alguna marca-. Ya lo pauso, para.

Una risita que le hizo cosquillas y el mayor se quitó mirando por sobre su hombro como Kenma pausaba la partida y le dirigía una mirada enfurruñada que no le duró mucho antes de rendirse ante los brazos abiertos del mayor en una muda invitación. Aunque tan pronto como se acercó fue apresado nuevamente y halado por el mayor para chocar contra el colchón, alborotandose los cabellos con el movimiento e impidiéndole aún más la visión.

-Idiota- le reclamó levantándose sobre sus codos y usando una mano para apartar sus cabellos rubios de su cara, quedando convenientemente cerca del rostro del otro, aunque arrugó la nariz una vez más-. Hueles a dulce.

Kuroo soltó otra risa y le acarició la mejilla mirando con ternura su gesto hastiado, por muy cursi que sonara.

-¿No quieres algo?- le preguntó sonriendo-. Hay bastante de donde elegir.

-Sabes que no me gustan los dulces- tomó impulso para sentarse nuevamente en la cama siendo imitado enseguida por el otro-. Además, no soy tan insensible como tú. Esas chicas deben estar haciéndose ilusiones.

-Si no me escuchaste prometer nada, no puedes reprocharme- le respondió reptando hacia la otra esquina de la cama ante la mirada de desaprobación de Kenma-. Además hubiera sido más difícil y cansado romperles el corazón ¿no crees?

Torció la boca reconociendo algo de verdad en las palabras del mayor y miró hacia el montón de cajas por abrir esparcidas por el suelo.

-De todas formas- le volvió a reprochar-. Es algo importante, supongo.

El moreno parpadeó confundido, pero al instante la sonrisa ladeada se hizo presente y Kenma maldijo internamente por dejarse en evidencia.

-Oh, así que estamos celosos- le picó con un tono burlón haciendo que el otro se avergonzara-. Vamos, no te pongas así. ¿Quieres orinarme para que nadie se me acerque? No tengo problema, también pued-

Con el rostro completamente rojo, el menor arrojó una almohada que cayó con perfecta puntería en el rostro del otro antes que dijera otra palabra, ciertas ventajas que le dejaban jugar de armador. Vio como el otro se sobaba la nariz luego del impacto y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

-Que cruel- le reclamó el más alto con una expresión lastimera que de inmediato fue borrada para volver a plantar su sonrisa ladina aún ante la mirada severa del otro-. ¿Entonces no querrás que te dé mi regalo?

El menor le miró ahora confundido mientras el moreno caminaba hacia el clóset, sacando una pequeña caja de cartón con un lazo sencillo, quizás sabiendo de antemano que lo primero que hacía Kenma al volver a casa nunca era ducharse enseguida. Kuroo volvió a su lado y le entregó la caja con una sonrisa.

Deshizo el lazo con algo de duda y quitó la tapa de la caja encontrándose lo que ya esperaba de alguna manera, su rostro iluminándose instantáneamente. Porque del año y medio que llevaban saliendo, su regalo de cada mes, su cumpleaños y cualquier ocasión importante era siempre el mismo, un pie de manzana. Y nunca se quejaba, estaba genuinamente feliz con que ese fuera su regalo siempre, porque el postre en cuestión era el único que no le había dejado de fascinar y despertar en él la emoción de un niño pequeño, y esa vez no iba a ser la excepción.

Con los ojos brillantes sacó una de las rebanadas previamente cortadas y la mordió ante la expectativa del mayor. Casi como si fuera la primera vez que lo probó, se sorprendió de lo bien que sabía, sintiendo un toque distinto a los que acostumbraba a comer, le miró sorprendido pasando el bocado que acababa de morder.

-Está increíble- le dijo acentuando más la sonrisa en el rostro del otro-. ¿Dónde lo compraste esta vez?

-No lo compré.

Se detuvo a mitad de camino de darle otra mordida a la rebanada para mirarlo interrogante, el otro captó el gesto porque amplió su sonrisa aún más que antes.

-Yo lo hice- le aclaró y Kenma casi se atragantó al escucharlo, mirándolo incrédulo-. La abuela y tu mamá me ayudaron con la receta y la práctica. Yo aún no lo probé todo junto por obvias razones, así que estaba un poco nervioso de que saliera mal. ¿Está rico?

Parpadeó con asombro ante las palabras del otro y dejó lentamente el resto del postre dentro de la caja antes de cerrarlo y dejarlo a un lado con cuidado. Kuroo le miró confundido ante la acción y estuvo a punto de preguntar algo cuando esta vez fue el turno de Kenma de tomar la iniciativa y rodear el torso del mayor acomodándose contra su pecho, sintiendo el retumbar del corazón de este en su oído desde su posición.

-Está muy bueno- le susurró con una sonrisa de agradecimiento que el otro no pudo ver desde su posición-. Gracias.

-No hay de qué- le respondió suspirando ante la calma del contacto, sintiendo el calor en su pecho que le confirmaban que tan solo era un tonto enamorado-. Feliz San Valentin.

-Feliz san Valentin- le dijo en cambio impulsándose hacia atrás para verlo a la cara-. ¿Cómo hiciste para que la abuela te compartiera su receta de pie? 

Kuroo resopló pero no borró su sonrisa ladeada antes de contestarle, aprovechando la situación para rodear la cintura del menor con los brazos.

-Fácil- le respondió como si fuera a decir algo muy obvio-. Le dije que era para ti, sabes que te quiere más.

-Mi mamá te quiere más a ti, estamos a mano. 

Ambos rieron y Kenma aprovechó la situación para levantarse un poco de su lugar y acercarse aún más si era posible en el espacio personal del otro, viendo de primer plano la sonrisa que aún permanecía en su rostro, misma que le había llevado a conformar el sex appeal responsable de la montañas de dulces inundando la habitación. Es más, aún podía sentir el dulce proveniente del aliento del mayor desde la casi nula distancia que los separaba cuando este habló.

Tomó el impulso restante para alcanzar los labios del otro y se hundió en la sensación del contacto húmedo. Efectivamente pudo saborear el resto de la sensación azucarada en la boca de Kuroo apenas su lengua hizo contacto con la del otro en su pequeña lucha amistosa por el control del beso, pero no le importó mucho, era un pequeño sacrificio si su recompensa era disfrutar un beso del mayor luego de todo un día cansado y estresante.

El mayor rompió el contacto ante una réplica de Kenma y solo pudo reír ante la acción.

-¿No que olía a dulce?- se burló hablando casi sobre los labios del otro solo para molestarlo.

-Cierra la boca- le reprochó irritado sintiéndose levemente mareado por el contacto anterior como para pensar con claridad y buscando por inercia volver a conectar sus labios ante la negativa juguetona del otro.

-Oh- respondió Kuroo con una risilla-. Creo que ese no era el punto de esto.

Tuvo la intención de volver a replicar pero volvió a sentir la presión de la boca de Kuroo sobre la suya antes de argumentar alguna palabra, porque podía burlarse y todo, pero el mayor tampoco era más inmune que él ante los besos.

Kenma enroscó los brazos alrededor del cuello del otro y lo haló más hacia sí mismo profundizando el contacto, contra todo pronóstico, el sabor del dulce jugando un papel agradable en la sensación que no se había permitido experimentar antes. Porque Kuroo comiendo dulce era un escenario menos recurrente desde que iniciaron con el voley y el entrenador empezó a controlar un poco más su alimentación, cosa que hasta ese momento había agradecido al significar no tener cerca el olor empalagoso del azúcar, pero que seguramente estaba empezando a reconsiderar.

Cuando las manos de Kenma tantearon el primer botón de la camisa del mayor un chispazo de cordura llegó a la mente de Kuroo y el sonido de unos pasos terminaron por hacerlo espabilar. Aprovechando las manos que mantenía alrededor de la cintura del otro para hacer uso de su fuerza y tirarlo sin cuidado al otro lado de la cama justo en el momento en que la madre del chico entraba a la habitación con dos tazas de té.

-¡Kuro!

Solo alcanzó a escuchar un golpe seco seguido de un quejido del menor y tanto él como su madre se voltearon en su dirección, viendo como este se presionaba la frente con fuerza. 

La mujer dejó las tazas sobre el escritorio y corrió hacia su hijo para inspeccionarlo ante la mirada de arrepentimiento del otro. Comprobó que solo tenía un golpe ligero que amenazaba en convertirse en chichón, pero nada más grave.

-Te traeré algo de hielo y creo que estarás bien- le dijo sonriendole calidamente antes de levantarse y mirar a ambos interrogante-. ¿Cómo pasó esto?

Ambos desviaron la mirada avergonzados, Kenma con un poco más de molestia, y fue entonces cuando la mujer se percató de los detalles en la apariencia de ambos. Claro que Kenma había sacado su capacidad de percepción de algún lado, y tampoco había que ser un genio para sumar dos más dos. La preocupación rápidamente se tornó en desaprobación y les dirigió una mirada severa.

-Saben que no estoy en contra de esto- les dijo señalándolos con el ceño ligeramente fruncido-. Pero si hacen una escena en esta casa vamos a empezar a tener problemas.

Ambos bajaron la cabeza asintiendo ante el regaño y la mujer soltó un suspiro antes de darles las tazas de té que había dejado olvidadas sobre el escritorio.

-Están advertidos.

La puerta se cerró a su salida y ambos se miraron por el rabillo del ojo, Kenma soltó un bufido volviendo a masajearse la zona de la hinchazón.

-¿Estás bien?- el arrepentimiento se filtraba en las palabras y la expresión del mayor antes de acercarse con precaución, apenas atreviéndose a poner un dedo sobre la hinchazón antes de sacarle un quejido a Kenma-. Lo siento.

-Déjalo así, el daño ya está hecho.

Se levantó de la cama con visible mal humor, con la mirada del mayor siguiéndole. Se acercó a uno de los cajones y sacó un tubo de crema para después entregárselo al otro y sentarse a su lado en una muda indicación.

-¿Algún juego nuevo que quieras para compensarte?- le preguntó haciendo a un lado los cabellos en la frente del menor y aplicando con cuidado sobre la zona afectada. Kenma torció la boca pensando y desvió un poco la mirada.

-¿Puedes preparar pie de manzana otro día?

Kuroo se quedó pasmado en su sitio antes de sonreír brillantemente y continuar con su labor.

-Cuando quieras.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, heme aquí con mi pseudo one-shot de San Valentín sghdjd  
> Literalmente esto se me ocurrió un día a la 1 de la madrugada y no pude parar, el resultado está frente a ustedes. Y como sea, yo no se cerrar pero es lo que hay.  
> De mi parte un bonito San Valentín para todos uwu
> 
> -Menomy


End file.
